<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandwich Demon by Loneshadow17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707276">Sandwich Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17'>Loneshadow17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, it was three am when i wrote this, not my best work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is tired and makes a sandwich. Shane is a demon. Thats all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandwich Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a three am fic. Its not good so if you’re looking for something with coherence this aint it. That being said ( ;D ) please enjoy the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan said as he got out the stuff to make himself a sandwich. He was in over his head researching paranormal stuff and editing videos, so here he was on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon researching ghostly stuff. He missed when days off actually meant that you had the day off.  </p><p>Mindlessly he began to assemble the sandwich. He looked down and realized he had created half of a pentagram with the ketchup. Ryan chuckled to himself, debating whether or not to actually finish the pentagram. He did and as a joke he used the mustard to draw an S on top of the pentagram. </p><p>There was a crackle and loud banging noise. Ryan looked up from his sandwich, standing in his kitchen was a 6’4” demon with red horns and pitch black eyes. Who happened to be holding a bowl of popcorn?  “SHANE?” Ryan squeaked.</p><p>“Uhhhh…. Hi?” Shane said, his horns slowly disappearing and his eyes returning to their ‘normal’ brown color.</p><p>“What the freaking heck is going on.” </p><p>“I should be asking you that.” Shane said looking around for candles or a Ouija board, “Why did you… How did you summon me?” His eyes stopped on the condiment-made sigil. “Ah. Food offering.”</p><p>“Food offering? What? No. I was just making myself a sandwich. You’re a...” Ryan spluttered</p><p>“Demon. Yep. Can I have my sandwich now?” Shane asked holding his hand out.</p><p>“No this is mine. Make your own.”</p><p>“Actually that's my sigil, therefore its mine.”</p><p>“YOUR WHAT!?” </p><p>“Sigil, Ryan. You summoned me using a food offering. That sandwich is technically mine.” </p><p>“Holy crap dude. You’re an actual demon. What the heck.” Ryan frowned, “Wait does this mean that ghosts and spirits and demons are real!?” </p><p>“Yes. Although half of your “proof” really is just creaks. Most places we visit are just abandoned.”</p><p>“I KNEW IT!” Ryan shouted excitedly. Shane took the sandwich and started eating it. Ryan didn’t even care, he was much too excited. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>“That’ll take a while.” Shane said around a mouthful of bread.</p><p>“I’ll make another sandwich.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>